


Hedonists

by RedRavens



Series: Various prompts [3]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Multi, PWP
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-10-07
Updated: 2012-10-07
Packaged: 2017-11-15 19:11:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/530728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedRavens/pseuds/RedRavens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony and Loki like to enjoy life in every way they can.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Tittle:** Hedonists

**Fandom:** Iron Man  & Thor & Avengers [films, not comics]

**Pairing:** Loki/Tony, Lady Loki/Tony, others

**Summary:** Tony Stark likes to enjoy life. He enjoys it's even more in the company of his beloved.

**Warning:** This is FILTHY, and definitely won its place on the NSFW tag!

**Hedonists 01**

His eyes opened suddenly.

He was heaving as he chanted to himself, ‘it was a nightmare, it was only a nightmare.’ He had no idea what had happened and what the nightmare had been about, only that one moment he had been terrified and the next he was awake, Loki lying with him. Tony stared at the being nestled on his chest, the raven hair hiding Loki’s face from him, the Trickster was all warm and smelling of sweat, sex and sleep. Tony couldn't help but smile faintly.

Oh yes, Tony Stark had nailed that ass.

He smirked into the raven hair, fingers playing over the warm skin of Loki’s back as the Trickster mumbled in his sleep…

“It’s okay,” Tony whispered, carefully moving so he would get out of bed.

Still naked, he went downstairs to his own kitchen, wondering what the fuck had he dreamed as he grabbed a carton of juice from the fridge. He had an inkling it had something to do with Afghanistan, but better not to think about it. Tony had sworn off alcohol altogether, and both juice and sex helped to keep the withdrawn away. Well, not really sex, but sex with Loki.

“Fuck this shit…” he mumbled to himself, shaking his head and deciding to get back to his room, change and get started on his day, he knew he wouldn’t be able to sleep again.

He spotted Loki again, he had taken over Tony’s bed, sprawled out with the covers only on his thighs as he hugged a pillow to himself.

Norse Gods of Mischief were not supposed to be adorable while sleeping.

Tony smirked, sauntering over to the bed and getting a hold of the blanket to—

“oh”

He stopped, blinking in mystified wonder as he stared at Loki’s arse. The same arse that had his cum slowly trickling out. He blinked again, sitting on his bed, his hand hovering over Loki as he leaned in for a better look.

“shit…” his hand hovered, touching the warm skin and going over the two round cheeks, the tip of his fingers descending into the clef and touching… “shit” he repeated as one finger sunk into Loki and then two… he was so warm, too warm, and Tony could feel his cock stir to life again as the Trickster mumbled in his sleep and his thighs fell further apart.

“Oh shit…” Tony mumbled, as his finger came out again, coated in his own semen. “You told me you cleaned yourself with magic…” he mumbled as his finger sunk in again, he nuzzled the Liar’s back, licking the pale skin and then gently sinking his teeth on the Trickster’s left buttock.

Loki mumbled something in his sleep and Tony grinned, getting on the bed right over him, his cock now fully hard and pointing downwards. “Go back to sleep, darling,” he whispered to Loki. He waited for him to sink back into deep sleep before he placed the head of his cock on Loki’s hole, and slowly, ever so slowly sunk into him again.

Loki was warm, and wet and tight and just perfect around him. He made it slow, deep thrusts yet gentle… the thought of fucking the creature under him while he slept. Mindblowing didn’t even cover it.

He grunted as he pushed in again, slow. Loki grunted in his sleep, pushing back against him and Tony stopped, his cock throbbing with need, but he held himself back.

“Steve,” Loki sighed, pushing against Tony.

“You fucking Troll!” Tony growled, thrusting hard into the Trickster. Loki moaned under him, arching his hips and damn it! He was not supposed to be so limber.

“Harder…”

“Say my name.” Tony growled, going back to his deep gentle thrusts and holding onto Loki’s hips.

“Harder… give it to me harder.” Loki breathed, still trying to twist and thrust his hips against Tony.

“My name… say my name.” Tony hissed, draping himself over Loki’s back. His hips stilling completely.

“Tony…” Loki whined, even as Tony sucked in a breath and thrust in, hard.

“Tony, Tony, _Ton_. Harder, please.” He whined, and Tony let go completely, biting and sucking the Trickster’s neck, driving his cock in and out, in and fucking out.

“Touch yourself, darling, do it, I want to see.” He growled, and Loki did, his hand grabbing his hard cock and tugging and twisting and thrusting himself between his warm hand and Tony’s hard cock.

And he was falling and falling, twisting himself against his human even as he chanted his name. He gasped as he felt full all over again, Tony grunting against him as he still fucked him over the edge, milking himself on Loki’s body and the Trickster couldn’t help but drive himself even further on the man fucking him.

He felt kisses on his back and neck, as Tony stilled completely inside of him and he couldn’t help but purr. He smiled as he felt the goatee against his sensitive skin, mumbling a plethora of ‘I love you’s against him. He whined when Tony slipped out of him. Loki turned on his back, beckoning Tony to him.

“I love you,” he mumbled against Tony’s lips, even as they smiled at each other. “I should request that wake up call more often.”

“I’ll wake you up like that whenever I get up, deal?”

“Deal.” Loki mumbled against Tony’s lips before pushing him away. “But now I need a shower… I’m all filthy with your cum inside of me.” Then Loki got out of bed, sauntering over to the shower with Tony walking in right behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Tittle:** Hedonists

**Fandom:** Iron Man  & Thor & Avengers [films, not comics]

**Pairing:** Loki/Tony, Lady Loki/Tony, others

**Summary:** Tony Stark likes to enjoy life. He enjoys it's even more in the company of his beloved.

**Warning:** This is FILTHY, and definitely won its place on the NSFW tag!

**Hedonists 02**

Loki was lightly dozing on the couch when Tony came in. The TV was on, showing an early episode of BBC’s Sherlock and Tony couldn’t help but roll his eyes and wonder if Loki would be the Moriarty to his Sherlock.

“Whatever,” he snorted, telling JARVIS to turn off the TV and put on something to play while he worked on his toys. His fingers lightly tracing Loki’s face as he passed by to change into something a little more comfortable than a suit.

He smiled, half an hour later, when he heard the footsteps coming down.

“You turned off the TV,” Loki said.

“Hmmhm,” Tony agreed, “you were dozing.” He shrugged, unapologetic.

“You could have joined me.”

“Such perversions!” Tony cried in mock outrage, hand resting over his reactor.

“Pot, meet kettle.” Loki said, deadpanned.

“Okay, that’s really weird, you know?” Tony said, waving and pointing the screwdriver at Loki, “You’re not supposed to assimilate Earth’s culture as well as you have, you’re supposed to be like Thor.”

“Please don’t bring my brother into this.” Loki sighed, leaning against DUM-E, “Not if you want sex tonight.”

“All right already!” Tony smirked, sauntering over to Loki, a Philips key in one hand, dirty cloth in the other. He loved that Loki didn’t care about stuff like at all, he loved that he found earth science fascinating. He leaned in for a kiss, biting Loki’s lower lip and easily cajoling him into a deeper kiss.

“Frisky,” Loki muttered, his lips lightly touching Tony’s, their every breath shared.

“For you? Always.”

“And a flatterer… what shall I do with you?” Loki asked between kisses, his fingers running up and down Tony’s back.

“I have some ideas…” Tony smirked.

“Nothing involving penetration.”

“What happened? Did I hurt you? You’re not… you’re not pregnant… are you?” Tony asked, worried… what the hell was he supposed to do with a kid?

“Yes, yes I am… and anal sex is bad for the baby.” They looked at each other, before Loki narrowed his eyes and snapped, “Stark, don’t be stupid!” Loki sneered, “the only male species, in the whole nine realms, which can give birth is the sea horse, do I look like a sea horse to you?”

“But Thor said —”

“Thor still likes to troll the humans with that story, nothing like that has ever happened!” He narrowed his eyes further, "What is it with you people and male pregnancy? I did see a lot of written pieces on the internet about it, mostly about how I gave birth to my oldest children…” He shook his head, pushing Tony away from him. “It seems you have an unhealthy fondness for my brother today… I’ll just leave you to it, shall I?” he sneered, before vanishing from the garage altogether.

“It was something I’ve said, wasn’t it?”

“It seems Mr. Loki doesn’t like his brother sir, so mentioning him would be counter-productive to getting what you want.”

“JARVIS, shut up.” 

It was a while before Tony deemed Loki had cooled down enough to not roast him on the spot.

“Listen,” he begun, as he sat by the kitchen counter, watching Loki cook with magic - by the way, his food bill had sky-rocked since Loki had moved in - Pepper had been happy since it meant his alcohol bill was nonexistent now - it still amazed him to see appliances he didn’t even know he had flying and doing the cooking all on their own as Loki sat on the counter, book open in one hand and the other twirling long fingers in a pattern Tony had yet to figure out. “Loki? Are we okay?”

“Sure, why wouldn’t we be?” Tony frowned, Loki had yet to put the book down.

“Because you haven’t looked at me yet?”

“That’s because the book is interesting… though the author left a lot to be desired, Nietzsche was an interesting fellow at least.” Loki shrugged, lowering the book a bit and staring at Tony. “What?”

“You’re reading Nietzsche.”

“Well… yes, is there something wrong?” Loki asked, putting Beyond Good and Evil aside as he turned to his lover.

“Nothing just… what happened? Did…” I do something wrong? Did something happen? Are you mad? Are you leaving?

“Nothing happened,” Loki cut through his thoughts with an eye roll, “besides you talking about my brother when I was trying to seduce you into having sex.”

“Oh…” he grinned sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck with a hand. Loki was the only one capable of doing that sort of thing to him, leave him doubting his own actions because he didn't want his lover cross, and often enough Tony was torn between love and anger due to that. “Do you…?”

“Not really… I’m hungry at the moment. For food, mind… though you’re also lovely to eat.” Loki grinned, teeth sharper than a human’s, blatantly gloating Tony who could do nothing but answer it kind.

“I know I am… specially when you drip chocolate sauce or whipped cream all over me…”

“Maybe later,” Loki laughed, staring fondly at Tony, “at the moment I really am hungry.”

“And I’m horny, the thought of you naked, riding me…”

“Oh please… what part of ‘no penetration’ did you not understand? I’m starting to think you’re being oblivious on purpose!”

“Oh… right… sore, my bad.” To be honest Tony had forgotten about it, not the act itself of course - Loki was a.m.a.z.i.n.g in bed… and the stamina!!!!!! Some days Tony had to drink energetics to keep up with him… “Right, whatever I’ll just… I’ll just go back to toy-making, all right?”

Loki just gave him a look before nodding… and Tony sighed in disappointment. It was as he was walking down the stair that Loki narrowed his eyes and acted. He pressed Tony to the wall, his body completely covering the billionaire’s, one hand holding both of Tony’s to the wall, and the other on his hips.

“I thought you would never act.” Tony hissed, looking down as much as possible and exposing his neck to Loki, who just nuzzled him affectionately.

“And leave you deprived? Never…” Loki smirked, his hand trailing under Tony’s oil-stained wifebeater, caressing the area around the arc reactor.

Tony smirked back, even though Loki could not see him. It had been some time since Loki had properly topped and he did not mind at all… whatever Loki wanted, Loki got. Tony Stark, Genius, Billionaire, Playboy, Philanthropist, Avenger, Hedonist & now Tee-total and faithful lover was blatant proof of that.

Loki chained Tony’s hands to the wall, leaving his free to do what he wanted. And he wanted. He placed a chaste kiss to Tony’s bent neck, his left hand undoing the clasps on his jeans, his right scratching the stained skin.

“You’re half-hard already, darling… does being bound and helpless just for me turns you on?” Loki whispered, deceptively calm. He arched his hips into his bound lover, even as his left hand went lower, slipping inside boxers and fondling Tony’s cock and balls.

“Tease…” Tony hissed.

“It does… what would you do, then… if I stopped?” Loki said, stopping; his hand so fucking warm on Tony’s cock and doing nothing… nothing, nothing, nothing but stay there while Loki ground himself on Tony’s covered arse.

“Fucking tease.”

“You talk to much,” Loki said, his right hand caressing Tony’s skin, “maybe a gag?” There was heavy breathing coming from him and Loki grinned, palming his cock harshly and getting a hiss for his troubles. “You know what I want, Stark? I want you naked, I want you on my lap, riding me while bound… I want you, want you…” and he stopped, only nuzzling the oil streaked neck… his Tony was always like this, smelling of sweat and motor oil and a lingering scent of sex.

“Then take me…”

“I will” and Loki yanked him, twisting Tony’s arms so they were behind his back, dragging and pushing and pulling him to the white leather couch and shredding their clothes deliberately…

It was one of the rare times where Tony was taller than Loki, but that hardly mattered as he sank on Loki’s cock, the god digging his nails on his hip and hissing in want under him. It was a sort of power Tony enjoyed, and it was a sort of power he knew Loki loved. The act of submission without actual submission, the act of submitting oneself to pleasure while being the one in control…

He hissed as the heavy cock inside him brushed alongside his prostate, his hips meeting Loki’s as their foreheads touched, glistening with sweat. It was only then that Tony became aware that Loki was talking to him.

“Yes, just like that, darling… take me… take all of me inside you, you’re mine, darling… all of you, all for me…”

And Loki went into a mantra of Tony, Tony, Tony until they reached the end, falling down in a tangle of limbs and chains and whispers and Tony chanting Loki’s name over and over until the god removed the chains and drew him in into one of his kisses.

Tony was dimly aware that his appliances were still cooking as he returned hi god’s cuddles.


End file.
